Te extrañé (Levi x OC)
by MaryAnne Stripes
Summary: Ella tuvo que escapar para proteger a su familia, pero la perdió...Ahora, debe volver con su querido sargento, y él no quiere perder el tiempo..."Vine aquí para otros asuntos, y tú sólo lloras..." Levi x Oc n.n Lemon!


_**Hola! Vengo reportándome con un fanfic Levi x Oc (no me digas! ¬¬) En fin, espero que les guste y me dejen review con su opinióncríticatomatazobofetadaverbal :3**_

**_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen. De ser así, no haría tanto jaleo como Hajime la yama n.n Digo, Isayama!_**

**_Advertencias: Lenguaje fuerte, doble sentido y gore...según yo TuT Oh, y quizás, lemon...Depende de qué salga. Quedan sobre aviso._**

**_Guía! : _**

**_Nombre: -_**

**_Apellido: -_**

**_C/C: Color de cabello_**

**_L/C: Longitud de cabello_**

**_C/O: Color de ojos_**

**_Sin más que decir por el momento, les dejo el fanfic._**

**_~MaryAnne~_**

* * *

><p>Era una mañana de lo más tranquila.<p>

Me levanté, dispuesta a empezar con mi entrenamiento después de tanto tiempo.

¡Qué emoción! Había sido el miembro más joven de la Legión de Reconocimiento, pero el ataque del Muro María me obligó a cometer "insubordinación" y regresar a mi hogar, donde toda mi familia había fallecido...  
>Me sentí adolorida hasta el alma...Era de la Legión de Reconocimiento y no había tenido la fuerza para protegerlos...Eso me dio más coraje y decidí seguir con mi objetivo: Matar a todos los titanes.<br>Regresé a la Legión de Reconocimiento y tuve que explicar mi travesía y el por qué de mi insubordinación en un juicio...

Y me aceptaron otra vez.

Se puede sentir la necesidad de "carne" en la Legión...Seguro fue por ello. No podían malgastar a quién fuera, menos si yo conocía a...

- ¡(**Nombre**)! ¿Ya estás lista? - una voz conocida me llamó.

- Y-Ya voy, Hanji...¿Puedo llamarte así otra vez? - pregunté, cerrándome los botones de mi blusa blanca.

- ¡Ay, pero claro, (**Nombre**)! ¡Eres mi a-mi-ga! ¡Claro que puedes llamarme así! - Hanji entró a la pequeña cabaña que me habían asignado, tomándome del cuello y dando vueltas conmigo.

- Aaah...H-Hanji...Debo darme prisa...

- Oh, claro, claro...No quieres llegar tarde con tu _amante_, ¿cierto o cierto?

Miré al vacío, nerviosa.

"¿A...Amante...?"

La miré por el rabillo del ojo. La castaña parecía muy entretenida con la hebilla de su cinturón, pero yo sabía cuál era su jugada. No en vano tantos años de soportar sus excentricidades, al grado de conocer sus manías.

- Vámonos... - mascullé, jalándola detrás de mí. Decidí cambiar de tema un poco, sintiéndome amenazada por los recuerdos - Dime, ¿qué ha cambiado aquí?

- Bueno...Tenemos a un niño titán trabajando con nosotros...

La miré con coraje.

- Hanji... - gruñí, sintiendo como la sangre hervía en mis venas al escuchar "titán" y "con nosotros" en una sola oración.

- Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? Es un buen niño, y tiene el mismo objetivo sádico que tú. Quién sabe que puedan tener en común. Dale una oportunidad, (**Nombre**). Ya verás que Eren no es tan malo.

- Eren, ¿huh...? - murmuré, tratando de calmarme - Es de esos tipos de los que hablaba tu teoría de los..."Titanes..." Ummmm...

- ¡"Titanes cambiantes"!

- ¡Eso mismo!

- ¡Correcto! - exclamó ella, abriendo la puerta trasera del castillo provisional de la Legión.

- Bueno...Mientras no nos traicione, todo está bien...¿Qué más?

- ...El escuadrón de Levi murió en una expedición fuera de las murallas.

Me detuve en seco, y ella volteó, mirándome con seriedad.

- ¿C-Cómo...? Fue el...Titán Femenino, ¿cierto? - Hanji asintió cuando acabé de hablar.

Sí...Había escuchado sobre esa expedición, pero nadie había mencionado algo sobre el escuadrón de Levi...

Yo solía llevarme bien con todos ellos. Petra, Gunter, Auruo, Erd...

- Seguro que...Levi debió de estar devastado... - me llevé una mano al pecho y tragué en seco.

- En ese caso, no dejó que nadie lo notara...

- Es de esperarse...Deseo verlo tanto... - murmuré.

Hanji se aclaró la garganta y subimos unos dos pisos del castillo hasta una puerta de pesada madera al final del corredor, junto a las escaleras.

- Recuerdo esto...¡Es el comedor!

La castaña rió y abrió la puerta para mí, dejándome ver...

_Un grupo de niños..._

Todos eran tan diferentes entre sí...Una rubia bajita, otra rubia un poco menos bajita, una...¿americana?...

Mi vista se posó en...

- Oh, Erwin... - caminé hacia él y estrechamos nuestras manos.

- Es un placer volver a verte, (**Nombre**).

- Igualmente...Y bien, ¿qué hay aquí? - pregunté, llevándome las manos detrás de la espalda.

Erwin miró a todos con aire profesional...Tal y como lo recordaba.

- Señores, esta es (**Nombre**) (**Apellido**). Era una de las cadetes más habilidosas y fuertes de la Legión. Está de regreso, y me gustaría que se presentaran con ella después del entrenamiento.

Bufé y los miré con seriedad.

- Es un...placer...

Todos se quedaron con cara de póquer ante mi actitud, hicieron el saludo militar y todos se retiraron, junto con Erwin y Hanji, no sin que la última asomara su cabeza.

- Oh, por cierto...Deben bajar al entrenamiento.

- ¿Deben...? - repetí.

- Sí. No creas que te librarás de ello por tu derecho de antigüedad, mocosa...

Esa voz...Volteé y Levi estaba allí. En una esquina del comedor, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, y ese aire despreocupado...

Las lágrimas asaltaron mis mejillas, pero por órdenes de mis traumas no lloré. Y eso no negaba el hecho de que estaba muy contenta de verlo.

Él se acercó a mí, y escuché la puerta cerrarse.

- Levi... - al final hablé.

Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Se sentía bien. Ni él, ni yo habíamos crecido. Ni un sólo centímetro en mucho tiempo. Y yo era un poco más pequeña que él, así que encajábamos para esta clase de posición, y , díganme romántica, me encantaba.

Él me miró con sus pequeños, pero hermosos ojos verde oliva y sonreí, reflejando los míos (**C/O**).

- (**Nombre**)...Cuánto tiempo...Te largaste y ni siquiera dijiste adiós...Cómo te odio, idiota.

Reí. Sus palabras suponían odio, pero sus ojos me decían otra cosa, y me daba ternura ese gesto suyo.

- Perdóname...Sabes lo que tuve que ver y-

- Lo entiendo...Ya habrá tiempo para explayarnos en explicaciones, pero ahora hay cosas qué hacer y quiero acabar rápido para poder...Bueno...

Caminé junto a él.

- ¿Debes entrenar a los muchachos? - pregunté.

- ¡Ja! Si a eso le dices entrenamiento...Osan llamarse humanos, pero son una mierda con el equipo...Tienen espíritu. Al menos Ackerman es la única que me aligera la carga.

- ¿Escuché bien...? ¿Que así no te apellidas tú...? - reí, tratando de sonsacarlo con una bobería tan habitual como un apellido común.

- Y quedamos que tú te apellidarías así - de repente, Levi me había empujado contra la pared y había hablado en mi oído.

Contuve el aliento y lo tomé de los hombros, algo desconcertada por el repentino acto.

- ¿L-Levi...?

Él me miró con seriedad, y me robó un pequeño beso.

- ¿Qué querías? ¿Que resistiera no hacer esto después de que me abandonaste? Si es así, eres más estúpida de lo que creí.

Lamió mi cuello lentamente y cubrí mi boca, evitando soltar un chillido de placer. Continuó con toda la calma del mundo, y me aferré a él con fuerza, sintiendo la sangre en mis mejillas.

- Ah...Levi...E-El entre-...El entrenamiento...Ngh...

- Tienes razón... - se separó de mí y me dio un profundo beso, separándose después de nuevo - ...Esto no se quedará así.

Me tomó de la muñeca y me jaló escaleras abajo hacia el patio del castillo, donde todos empezamos a entrenar. Su "Entrenamiento especial rompe-huesos", como solía decirle de broma.

Terminamos y escuché junto a mí.

- ¿Seguro que es ella? - la voz de un chico.

- Sí...He escuchado de ella. Es muy joven, y se dice que ella y el Sargento Levi se conocían desde antes de que él ingresara a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Seguí con la vista al frente, fingiendo no escuchar nada. Me sentía nerviosa y apenada por todo lo que decían.

- Jean, no deberías hablar de la gente a sus espaldas - otro habló.

- ¿Tú qué sabes, Eren? Ella es excelente. ¡Un ícono en la Legión! De no ser porque te lo estoy diciendo no lo sabrías-

- ¿De qué hablan? - no resistí y me acerqué a hablarles.

Todos me miraron hacia abajo. Bufé.

- Pues, es pequeña para ser tan excele-¡Wah! - tomé al chico de cabello castaño claro por la muñeca y lo giré sobre mi espalda, lanzándolo al suelo.

Todos retrocedieron. Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Alguien más comentará algo sobre mi estatura...?

Negaron con la cabeza.

- ¿Seguros?

Asintieron con la cabeza.

- Perfecto...Espero que podamos llevarnos bien, pues - sonreí.

- Ouch... - el chico se levantó detrás de mí.

- ¿Lo ves, Jean? Eso es lo que te ganas por torpe. Deberías disculparte con ella - un chico de grandes ojos azules habló.

- L-Lo siento, (**Nombre**) - él se disculpó, tallando su espalda.

- Está bien...Jean, ¿cierto? ¿Tú cómo te llamas? - pregunté, señalando al de ojos azul aguamarina.

- Yo soy Eren. Eren Jaeger...Es un placer - hizo el saludo militar, y mi sonrisa se tensó.

"El...¿Cambiante...?", seguí sonriendo.

Parecía normal. Cabello castaño oscuro, ojos de un color extraño y la mano marcada con...¿mordidas? ¡Qué diablos! Aunque, a la vista, podía deducir que era un niño muy entregado...

- El placer es mío, Jaeger...

Los demás se presentaron y...Bueno, la "rubia no tan bajita" era varón...Pues, los cambios físicos, ¿no?

Terminamos el entrenamiento y me dirigí a la que sería mi habitación.

- Aquí se quedará usted, (**Apellido**) - Armin habló.

Sonreí con cansancio.

- Armin, te he dicho cientas de veces que me llames (**Nombre**)...Así me llamo, soy cadete, y punto. ¿Estamos?

Él se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

- S-Sí...Lo siento...Descanse...

- Descansa, niño...

Y se fue.

Cerré la puerta y suspiré. Me quité la chaqueta marrón de la Legión y la dejé al borde de mi cama sencilla.

Me senté al borde y acaricié las sábanas.

"...Se dice que ella y el Sargento Levi se conocían desde antes de que él ingresara a la Legión de Reconocimiento...", la voz de Jean hizo eco en mi cabeza.

Aún recordaba...Sí.

Él y yo nos conocimos en la ciudad subterránea. El viejo proyecto del reino para casos extremos con los titanes, que nunca logró concretarse. Yo era una niña con problemas. Quería volver libre a la humanidad. Poder ver el cielo en todo su esplendor, no cubierto por una muralla. Yo quería _libertad_. Mi familia no estaba de acuerdo.  
>"Eres una mujer. Además, la Legión de Reconocimiento nunca trae avances para nosotros. ¿Crees que te dejaríamos entrar en esa red de corrupción entre el rey y los cadetes? ¡Por favor!", mis padres decían.<br>Yo veía a la Legión como "un paso más"...Con la gente adecuada, la Legión podría trascender. Podría liberarnos. Con coraje y voluntad siempre, podríamos.  
>Así que escapé de mi hogar. Y decidí fortalecerme con la experiencia. Fue así como llegué a la ciudad subterránea, y por ello, conocí a Levi.<p>

Unos tipos me habían acorralado en un callejón de la ciudad, pidiéndome todo lo que llevara encima. Yo respondí que lo único que llevaba encima era mi ropa, y...Trataron de abusar de mí. De repente, dos de los cinco maldito cayeron al suelo.  
>Volteé con miedo hacia el tejado de una destartalada casa. Ahí había un hombre parado, con su capa negra cubriendo su rostro...<br>Lo miré. Había sido él quien me salvó...Enterró un cuchillo en el cuello de otro de los tres que quedaban. Mató a otro a golpes, y el que faltaba trató de apuñalarlo.  
>Corrí hacia él y lo empujé, evitando que lastimara a Levi. El hombre me tomó de la barbilla y alzó el puño, pero Levi tomó la daga. Fue más rápido y le cortó la mano.<p>

- Escoria como tú merece esto y más...Fuera de mi vista - Levi lo pateó para que se largara entre gritos.

Yo seguí en el suelo. Él me miró por un costado con profundidad. Le sostuve la mirada como pude. Él limpió el cuchillo con el que cortó la mano del hombre y me lo lanzó. Lo atrapé con miedo, y miré a Levi, sin entender.

- Tu nombre, mocosa... - dijo solamente.

- ...(**Nombre**)...¿Y el tuyo? - pregunté.

Él se quitó la capucha y volteó.

- ...Levi...Ahora, (**Nombre**), aprende a protegerte. Gente como tú no debería estar aquí - dijo, caminando lejos.

- ¡E-Espera! ¡Levi! - grité.

Se detuvo.

- ¿Qué? - chistó.

- ...E-Entréneme... - había dicho.

Y así empezó todo. Él me entrenó desde que yo era una pre-adolescente...Crecí y aprendí de él, al punto en que..._Me enamoré de él..._

Hubo un día en el que me entregué a él. Definitivamente.

"(**Nombre**)...No se te ocurra dejar que otro hombre escuche tu voz de esta forma...que lo mataré, ¿entiendes...?", me había dicho.

...

Me sonrojé al recordar eso y me tiré en la cama de espaldas, abrazándome a mí misma.

"Aún lo conservo...El cuchillo...", pensé.

Suspiré y sentí una presencia conocida en mi habitación...

Una mano rozó con cuidado mi pierna...para luego tomarla y jalarme hacia abajo.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Levi! - exclamé al verlo.

- Shhh...Nos van a escuchar - siseó, subiendo sobre mí.

- No estamos haciendo nada malo - murmuré.

Él acarició mi (**L/C**) cabello (**C/C**) y suspiró.

- No todavía... - murmuró él en respuesta.

Me sonrojé fuertemente y miré a otro lado.

- L-Levi... - susurré.

- Mírame...

Me volteó hacia él. Sentí que mi pecho ardía al verlo.

- No...¿Por qué lloras? - preguntó, acariciando mi mejilla.

- Yo...Te extrañé tanto...No tengo idea de cuán devastado debiste estar al perder a...tantas personas, y yo...Sólo escapé... - sollocé.

Él sonrió con tristeza y limpió mis lágrimas.

- Yo también te extrañé, (**Nombre**)...Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Y a pesar de que fue doloroso, tuve que seguir...No puedo volver atrás, ni arreglar las cosas...Pero puede hacer que su sacrificio no sea en vano. _Podemos hacerlo_. Así trabaja la Legión de Reconocimiento...Y deja de lloriquear. Se supone que vine aquí para _otros asuntos _y tú sólo lloras... - chistó, apretando mis mejillas.

- ¡Ah! Aaaah... - chillé, tomándolo de las manos hasta que me soltó.

Me robó un pequeño beso, luego lo profundizó.

Sentí todo su cariño en esa acción. Mi instructor, mi sargento, mi compañero en el subterráneo..._Mi amante..._Él nunca dejaría de significar todo para mí. Levi nunca dejaría de asaltar mi mente y corazón. Simplemente siendo él.

- Ngh... - murmuré al sentir que mordía mi labio inferior.

Aprovechó mi pausa para adentrar su lengua en mi boca.

Gemí de sorpresa, pero no negué el tacto. Me abrazó contra él, dejándome sin escapatoria, aunque no quería escapar...Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y lo atraje más a mí.

Me soltó para quitarse la chaqueta y dejarla en donde fuera, sin dejar de besarme. Yo le quité el pañuelo que siempre llevaba en el cuello y lo solté.

- Levi... - gemí sin poder evitarlo, cuando sentí sus manos abriendo mi camisa de botones.

Me tiró sobre la cama, separándose de mí, y acarició mi abdomen al descubierto...Mi punto débil.

Sonrió con satisfacción.

- ¿Recuerdas...cuando lo _hicimos _por última vez en el subterráneo...? - susurró.

Su voz se escuchaba profunda, y me puso aún más nerviosa.

- Sí... - respondí.

Sentí como besaba mis costados y quitaba mi cinturón rápidamente.

Acaricié su cabello negro, sin saber qué hacer con mis manos.

Acabó con mi pantalón y siguió con el suyo...

- Oh... - murmuré, mirando a otro lado.

Escuché su risa. ¡¿Por qué su voz era tan sexy en esta situación?!

- Sigues siendo tan inocente... - murmuró, lamiendo mis labios.

- Mmm... - gemí, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza.

- Hey... - abrí los ojos y lo miré - No haré nada hasta que me digas que quieres hacerlo...

- ...P-Pero... - empecé.

"¡No! ¡No me hagas esto, Levi! ¡Eres tan cruel!"

- Dilo... - murmuró en mis labios.

Lo miré con nerviosismo.

- H-Hazlo...Quiero más, ¿sí...?

Me sonrió y acarició mis mejillas.

- ¿Como venga, mocosa...? - preguntó.

- ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡D-D-Dolerá!

Levi rió y me besó varias veces.

- No lastimaría a la chica que me gusta... - dijo.

Me sentí tan feliz cuando dijo eso...

- Relájate... - murmuró, mordiendo mi clavícula.

Solté un chillido, y él continuó en mi cuello, antes de adentrar un dígito dentro de mí.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ngh! ¡Ah...! - me tomé de sus hombros con fuerza.

- Tranquila, niña...Podrían venir y vernos...

Empezó a mover su dedo lentamente, y mordí su hombro, tratando de acallar mis gemidos y gritos.

Luego dos, y luego tres...Empecé a acostumbrarme a la sensación y moví mis caderas a su ritmo.

- ¿Mejor? - preguntó con suavidad.

Asentí, abrazándolo para moverme mejor.

Después de unos segundos más, sentí que retiraba sus dígitos de mí, y chillé por la ausencia, para luego sentirlo a él de lleno.

- ¡Ah...! - grité, cubriendo mi boca rápidamente.

- Nn...¿Estás bien? - preguntó.

- S-Sí... - asentí, moviendo mis caderas involuntariamente.

Lo necesitaba ya...

Él me abrazó con fuerza y empezó a moverse conmigo.

Primero lento. Era lo que más ternura y frustración me daba: se preocupaba demasiado por mí...

Se lo agradecí, pues estaba a reventar de felicidad y placer.

Me sentó y alcanzó un lugar que me hacía gemir como loca.

Lo abracé con más fuerza y me erguí, dejando que "llegara" aún más a ese punto.

- ¡Ah, Levi...! - gemí.

- Ha...¿A-Así...? - preguntó, moviéndose más rápido.

Asentí enérgicamente.

Nos besamos con necesidad, sin dejar de movernos.

Ahogué mis gemidos en sus labios, y él no permitía que me diera cuenta de cuánto placer sentía. Pero yo lo sabía. Sabía que estaba tan feliz como yo.

Después de tanto tiempo de no vernos; de vivir sólo de recuerdos del uno y del otro; cada uno por su lado, con sus ambiciones y preocupaciones...Al fin pudimos estar juntos de esta forma. Al fin pude volver a sentir su cuerpo y su cariño...El de mi estricto y gruñón _heichou_.  
>El hombre que amo...<p>

- (**Nombre**)...Y-Ya no...no aguanto... - murmuró en mi oído.

- Ni yo...

Ambos terminamos. Al fin, el soltó un pequeño gemido, antes de venirse.

Respiré con dificultad y dejé mi cuerpo caer en el suyo con cansancio.

Levi me tomó de la cadera y salió de mí. Solté un gemido cuando lo hizo, pero no importó después. Me recostó junto a él y me cubrió con las sábanas.

- Me encantaría hacerte mía toda la noche, pero mañana hay entrenamiento, así que... - lo abracé y sonrió - ...Descansa, (**Nombre**)...Te amo...

- Yo también te amo, Levi...

Y me dormí abrazada a él.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, sí hubo entrenamiento. Y uno muy riguroso. ¡Connie casi se rompe el cuello!<p>

Aún así, todo fue tranquilidad. Luego llegó Erwin a jodernos el día con un aviso de que saldríamos a una expedición fuera de las murallas en tres meses.

- Oi, ¡Eren! - Levi gritó.

- ¡S-Sí, señor! - el aludido hizo un saludo militar y volteó hacia Levi.

- Deja de fastidiar a (**Nombre**) o te romperé la muñeca.

- S-Sí, señor. ¡Lo siento! ¡Choqué con ella por accidente! Discúlpame, (**Nombre**).

- N-No...No hay problema, enserio...

Eren me sonrió, alejándose con Mikasa y Armin hacia el comedor.

Miré a Levi y me pegué a su brazo.

- Dime...¿Estás listo para la nueva expedición? No quisiera que sufrieras de-

Me robó un beso, frente a todos los demás.

Abrí los ojos de par en par y miré a los chicos por el rabillo del ojo.

Todos estaban boquiabiertos por el arrebato de Levi. Se separó de mí y sonrió, incrementando la sorpresa de los demás.

- Si tú estás lista, me importa una mierda lo demás.

Lo miré con sorpresa, pero me rehíce y sonreí.

Gracias...

"Te amo, Levi-heichou..."

- Ahora...¡¿Qué ven todos?! ¡A trabajar! - gritó, empujándome hacia el grupo.

Jean y Sasha me sostuvieron de los brazos y todos nos formamos.

- ¡Sí, señor! - exclamamos.

Y regresamos al trabajo. Yo con una gran sonrisa.

"Sí...A la mierda...Me da igual, mientras te tenga, Levi..."


End file.
